


[CLex]争执

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [92]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner表示：我为什么要有超级听力，让俩爹这些邪恶的对话玷污我纯洁的心灵？我现在就要跟你们分家吧。Lex和Superman：不行！我们做的这一切都是为了你！Conner：←_←
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 2





	[CLex]争执

[CLex]争执  
Fight  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

争执  
Lex和Superman搞在一起了。  
在经历了一场近似互殴的前戏后，  
Superman试图推倒Lex，  
Lex表示：我作为人类的杰出代表，必须要干你这个外星人。  
Superman连想都没想，痛快地答应了，还表示：那你以后就一直当攻了，别喊累。  
Lex细思一下，觉得这个邪恶的外星人是想累死自己，于是表示：只要用我在上面的姿势，你攻也行，你身体好。  
Superman：不，你攻。  
Lex：不，你攻。  
然后，俩人就打起来了。  
。。。。  
。。。。。  
。。。。。。  
Conner表示：我为什么要有超级听力，让俩爹这些邪恶的对话玷污我纯洁的心灵？我现在就要跟你们分家吧。  
Lex和Superman：不行！我们做的这一切都是为了你！  
Conner：←_←


End file.
